


Quickdraw

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [169]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, First Date, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini prompt- Klaroline have been doing the friends with benefits thing for a while. One day, Klaus admits to Caroline that he doesn't want to do this with her anymore. He wants them to be something more. But he'll respect if that's not what Caroline wants.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Quickdraw

“Just a minute!” Klaus could hear a cabinet close from inside, as well as padding footsteps making their way toward him. When the door finally swung open, he was grinning at the whirlwind that was Caroline. “Hey,” she breathed, her own smile easy and bright. “Come on in.”

But he hesitated in the threshold, careful to watch her reaction. “Actually-” He cleared his throat, clinging the confidence he’d built on his way to her apartment. “Actually, I thought we might go out. Grab a drink at the pub?”

She frowned, something like concern furrowing her brow. “We don’t…do that…”

It was true. Their relationship, in the loosest sense of the term, was one of convenience. Late night texts for stress relief were common - more common lately, Klaus had realized, and far more focused on emotional companionship than just the physical. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to keep what they had. With luck, maybe it’d be even better.

“We could,” he offered, his heart in his throat. “It doesn’t have to be a date, right away, not if you don’t want, but eventually, perhaps-”

Whether it was agreement or sheer pity, he was grateful when she interrupted him with a soft kiss. “You’re rambling,” she teased as she rubbed a thumb over his stubble. “It’s a cute look on you.”

He brushed his nose against hers. “I like you,” he said, the nerves draining away with her looking at him like _that_. “Quite a bit.”

“I like you, too,” she murmured, like it was a secret only they shared. “The pub sounds fun. It can be a date.”

His smile almost hurt with how thrilled he was. “Then, shall we?”


End file.
